


Scary Game Night

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Gen, Scary Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Ignis gets called to Noctis's apartment to provide comfort from a scary game.





	Scary Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> First: this is based on a conversation on the IgNoct Discord
> 
> Second: this is based on my personal experience with PT, so the game they play is basically PT, but a few things are changed up since I doubt Ignis would have have a hard time finding certain things.
> 
> Third: I rewatched my own playthrough of the game ([here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYTvCb_DVYg&index=2&t=0s&list=PL2v0H_x5SxUQapzxMJIOqubSnl7EtYP3Y) if for some reason you really want to see it), still got scared, and decided Noctis noped out when I did. I don't do scary games. That's what YouTube is for.

Ignis entered his apartment with a sigh. The date had not gone well, there was just not enough common interest between them to warrant prolonging the experience any more than necessary. Not even for a one-night stand. Shame, really. He’d been hoping for something tonight.

That something would just have to be a nice bubble bath and a glass of wine. It was not the first Friday night he had spent by himself and it wouldn’t be the last.

He had just slipped out of his clothing when he heard his phone ring. The ring set for a certain prince; one he almost never heard on Friday nights. It stopped ringing before he could retrieve his phone and before he could ponder why, a text came through.

**NC:** sry forgot u had date. nvm

Ignis couldn’t help but smile as he quickly returned the call.

“Ignis, didn’t you get the text?” Noctis asked in lieu of greeting.

“I did, but I am already home.”

“No good?”

“No good,” Ignis agreed. “Why the phone call?”

“Oh, uh, well, it’s just, if you’re not doing anything and want to come over, I’d be totally cool with it.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow to his empty apartment. “Why?”

“You know, to, uh, commiserate over a bad date or something?”

“You called to invite over to get over a bad date before you knew it was a bad date? Noctis.”

“Okay, fine, I’m playing this game and it’s scary, and my apartment is big and lonely and I’d like someone here until it’s no longer big and lonely.”

He chuckled. Only Noctis. “Is there anything I should bring?”

“No, just yourself. Dress comfy because it’s Friday and you should dress comfy.”

“Alright, I shall be there soon.”

“Thanks, Iggy.”

Half an hour later, Ignis was walking into Noctis’s apartment. He watched as Noctis peaked his head around the corner and give a sigh of relief.

“Oh, thank the Astrals it’s you.”

“You do realize that it’s a game and therefore not real, correct?”

“Yeah, but it’s scary,” Noctis said as he moved back to the couch. Ignis followed the train that was the blanket the prince had wrapped around himself. He also noted that every single light in the apartment was on. Before he could comment on either of those things, he heard the tv come to life and saw Noctis with the controller in his hand.

“What are you doing?” Ignis asked.

“Playing the game.”

“The game you’re scared of?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to finish it. It’s like, this big thing and everyone is talking about it. I wanna see if I can beat it.”

Ignis sat heavily down on the couch next to him. He thought he’d come over and they would watch a silly movie or something. Anything to help make Noctis feel better. He did not expect to be playing the game that caused it all in the first place.

“Was Prompto busy tonight?” Ignis asked.

“Huh? Oh, I dunno, I was getting ready call him when you called,” Noctis said. He was focused on the game and Ignis watched as he went through a door that led him back to where he just was.

“Weren’t you just here?”

“Yeah, it loops, but each time something is different,” Noctis explained.

“Hmm. Was Gladio also busy?”

“What? Why would I call Gladio?”

“I just do not understand why I would be your first choice for a scary video game,” Ignis said as he watched the loop continue.

“I dunno, I get scared and my instinct is to call you,” Noctis said with a shrug.

Oh, was Ignis glad that Noctis was focused on the television screen because he could feel the blush forming. As they had grown older, Ignis had felt his place in Noctis’s life was being regulated to almost exclusively chamberlain and adviser. Prompto had taken over the spot of best friend (and done so wonderfully, even if there was always a little bit of jealousy in Ignis) and Gladio had certainly earned his spot as protector as seen by the scar now forming over his eye. To know that Noctis still thinks of him first when he gets scared absolutely warmed his heart.

It also brought forth other feelings that Ignis can usually keep under control. Woe was the day that Ignis realized he had feelings for Noctis. He had become afraid his feelings would affect their relationship or that someone might figure it out and take him away. He often told himself it was a good thing that Noctis didn’t seem to need him as much anymore because that kept him from doing something stupid.

Knowing he needed to stop this train of thought, Ignis closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He centered himself and pushed those feelings back to where they belonged: deep in the dark recesses of his mind.

Noctis had now moved through the door a third time and nothing seemed to have changed.

“What am I missing?” he muttered.

“What exactly is going on?” Ignis asked, figuring he might as well try to help out since he was here.

“I dunno,” Noctis replied. “I woke up in a room, came through a door that led to this hallway. There was some broadcast about a dude killing his family, and a few ghostly scary things on different run throughs. I got locked in a bathroom and later a lady came and killed me and that’s when I called you. Nothing else has changed since then. There is gotta be some thing I’m missing, but I don’t know what.”

After the sixth loop, Ignis leaned back and closed his eyes. “I can see why this game scares you so much. The monotony is terrifying.”

“Fine! You play!” Noctis huffed, shoving the remote into Ignis’s hands.

“What? I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t play these things. Remember that fighting game you got me to play?”

Noctis chuckled, “Oh, yeah, you were horrid. I just had to stand still and let you kill yourself. But this is just walking and looking. Here, we’ll start over and you can enjoy all the scares.”

“Fine.”

Noctis took the controller back just long enough to reset the game and handed it back to Ignis as soon as he hit the start button.

He took a few minutes to get used to the controls, which really was only walking and looking around. He exited the first room and into the hallway that he had already grown to hate. He heard the broadcast Noctis had spoken of and the various ghostly noises with each loop of the game. The sudden shaking of doors did cause him to tense and he wasn’t expecting the person (woman?) who suddenly showed up to slam the bathroom door on him. Noctis giggled at that very slight jump he did. Being locked in the bathroom was annoying, if only because it took forever to get back out. There didn’t seem to be any trigger for the door unlocking.

He had successfully navigated back to the point Noctis was when he came over. Now it was apparently his turn to wander around aimlessly looking for the key to make the hallway change. Noctis, at least, seemed to have calmed down quite a bit, so Ignis felt like his job was a job well done.

That is until he found the trigger to change the loop. It was a stupid little piece of paper that had some numbers written on it but no indication what the numbers were for. When the loop started over, the hallway had changed.

“Gods,” Noctis whispered, pulling the blanket back over his head.

“It’s just a change in lighting,” Ignis said.

“But it’s red lighting.”

With a roll of the eyes, Ignis continued through the hallway. Nothing else seemed to have changed, so he continued on to the next loop.

With the start of this loop, the lights hadn’t changed but now there was a strange noise. It was so different and sudden that Noctis jumped and grabbed Ignis’s arm. That caused Ignis to jump as he was not expecting to be suddenly grabbed like that.

“What is that noise?” Noctis asked in whisper. As Ignis rounded the corner, they saw that something had replaced the squeaky light that had been there previously. “What is that?”

“A refrigerator?” Ignis queried after watching it for a moment. “Yes, definitely a refrigerator.”

“Why is there a fridge hanging from the ceiling?” Noctis asked, voice now squeaky. He was beginning to push himself closer and closer to Ignis’s body. The next loop had Noctis asking “WHY IS THERE BLOOD SLOSHING OUT OF THE FRIDGE?!” as he worked his body between Ignis and the couch.

There was no answer that Ignis could provide for that. Nothing they had found in the lore so far would suggest a reason. The fridge seemed random and the sloshing blood more so. It did make for a pretty powerful scare device though.

The prince whimpered through the next part, but there really wasn’t anything scary that Ignis could see. The hallway was still there, though it looped not by going through doors but by mirroring itself. The motion of the movement made it seem like they were running and Ignis was glad that he didn’t get motion sick, as it surely would have caused that. They got a bit more story, which just told them the wife got pregnant by another man and that’s probably why the husband killed everyone.

The door at the end of the hallway finally showed up again and when they went through, the loop had restarted and everything had become eerily calm. Lights were on and the right color. The ceiling light was squeaking again. Everything seemed normal and there was no change after a few loops.

Ignis was ready to call it a bust and put the game to rest when a series of events somehow got triggered.

First, a grandfather clock struck midnight, making both teens jump. Then there was lightning that lit up a face in the window. A gruesome face with the same pale and decayed look as the woman who had slammed the bathroom door. She was also the one that had attacked Noctis previously (Ignis never got that jumpscare and wondered what he had done differently). The woman’s visage stayed in the window until Ignis got up to it and then it was gone. Turning to continue on, they were immediate assaulted by the woman being RIGHT THERE causing both of them to scream. The front door started to shake as the woman blinked back out of existence. Moving down the hallway (slowly, as Ignis did not want to know what awaited them), they heard the door slam open and a glass pain break as a gush of wind pushed through. With a deep breath, Ignis peaked around the corner to see the open door and the promise of freedom on the other side.

“Go, get out,” Noctis whispered and Ignis didn’t need to be told twice. He moved as quickly as he could towards the door, only to have it slam in his face. The game took control and made the character turn around only to be faced with a man in similar decay as the woman holding a shotgun to his face. The screen went black as the gun was shot.

The events scared the ever-loving daylights out of the two. Screams, jumps, and Noctis grabbing tightly to Ignis and refusing to let go.

“Is it over?” Ignis managed after a few seconds. They then watched as they returned to the starting room, but the cockroach that had been there the first time was not there this time.

“No,” Noctis whimpered, sinking behind Ignis so that only his eyes were looking over his shoulder.

“Can it be over?”

“Yes.” Noctis snatched the controller out of Ignis’s hands and turned the system off.

For several moments they sat in silence. Ignis kept trying to remind himself that it was just a game and not real, but he kept seeing that woman’s face in his mind’s eye.

“Why did you want to play that?” Ignis finally asked.

“Because everyone was talking about it,” was the reply. “I honestly didn’t know it was a horror game when I started, but I did want to beat it even afterward.”

He hummed in response and silence returned for just a few seconds before the phone on the table vibrated with a notification, startling them both. Ignis leaned forward to see it was just a few emails that had come through.

“Please stay,” Noctis said as if he knew that Ignis had already begun thinking about leaving. “This place is still big and lonely and you said you’d stay until it didn’t.”

“Did I?” Ignis asked, but was privately happy that Noctis was insisting. He didn’t really want to walk back into his own dark, lonely apartment right now.

“Yes.”

“Alright, I’ll stay.” Behind him, Noctis gave a little hug and a whispered “thank you.”

For a long time, neither wanted to move. They were safe where they were, though if asked, Ignis would swear up and down he was just making Noctis feel safe. Truthfully, he rather enjoyed having Noctis curled up tightly next to him and almost behind him with his arms slung loosely around his neck. That felt safe.

It was in a small voice that Noctis proposed their next move. “Can we…can we go to my room and put on some stupid cartoon and watch it until we fall asleep?”

Ignis smiled. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

There were a few more minutes of sitting comfortably on the couch before Ignis finally stood and stretched. Noctis followed suit and then pretty much followed Ignis across the apartment while he fixed them something to drink, turned off the lights, and moved towards the bedroom. Ignis was ready to draw the line at Noctis following him into the bathroom, but the prince was at least smart enough to stay seated on the bed while Ignis made use of the facilities.

When Noctis disappeared into the bathroom, Ignis pulled up one of the streaming services and found an old favorite from their childhood. He then waited for Noctis to crawl into bed first before joining him. Noctis wasted no time in curling into Ignis’s body once he was settled. The prince’s head rested on his chest, an arm thrown over his stomach, and a leg wrapped around one of Ignis’s.

“You can’t leave,” Noctis said. “I know you will leave and sleep on the couch but you can’t. Please. I don’t want to wake up without you. Promise you won’t leave.”

It was a terrible idea. Ignis knew that he should leave as soon as Noctis was asleep. He didn’t want to think about what his body might do during the night with the prince so attached. But, he also knew he couldn’t deny Noctis and so he promised he would stay with a kiss to the crown of the prince’s head.

The next morning, Ignis woke to find himself spooning Noctis, holding on tightly. Embarrassed, he gently tried to extract himself, but Noctis refused to let him leave. Whether he was awake or asleep, Ignis didn’t know, but Noctis’s grip was strong and the last thing Ignis wanted to do was wake him.

They never did finish the game, Noctis gave up on it and decided he could just figure out what happens by finding a playthrough online. He did find himself interested in scary games now and somehow it seemed that he always had a new one on Fridays that Ignis was not otherwise preoccupied. It wasn’t long before Ignis started forgoing dates in order to spend time helping Noctis through scares of the game and the scares of the nights.

Every week, Ignis told himself it was a bad idea to go, to stay, to stay in the bed with Noctis. Every week, that fight got easier and easier until soon he was just showing up because it was expected. After a month of it becoming a weekly tradition, Ignis had to wonder if Noctis knew what he was doing. There was no real indication that he did, but grips did seem tighter and last longer and more than once Ignis was positive the prince was awake when he tried to get up.

Perhaps it was turning out to not be such a bad idea after all.


End file.
